


Talented Hands

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John has a problem and Rodney can fix it.





	Talented Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 298 "kink"

“There you are.”

John’s head snapped up, wincing when the sudden motion made something pop uncomfortably in his neck. “Rodney?”

“It’s reassuring you haven’t been in here long enough to forget who I am,” Rodney teased. 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you,” said John, “but what are you doing here?”

“Lorne radioed me when you sent him home. When you didn’t show up after an hour, I figured you probably hadn’t left your desk.”

“I haven’t,” John admitted. “What time is it?”

“Almost dinner time,” said Rodney. “How’s it coming?”

“Not good,” John sighed. He looked around at the piles of paperwork spread over his desk. “There’s just… sometimes I really wish we could just tell the IOA where to shove it and declare our independence.”

“Tempting,” Rodney agreed. “But then we’d run out of coffee and chocolate, and I’d probably end up murdering somebody.”

John laughed. “We wouldn’t want that.”

“So, you’re going to be at this for a while longer?”

“A couple more hours tonight, at least,” said John. “I’ve got to – _Ow_.”

He had moved to rearrange some of the paperwork, and his neck had twinged again.

“What?” Rodney said, instantly worried. He came around the desk, catching John’s shoulder to spin him in his chair, and leaning close to peer into his eyes. “What is it?”

John laughed again and pushed him a step back. “I’m fine,” he said. “I just slept funny, I guess, I’ve got this kink in my neck, but I’m _fine_.”

“I still don’t think you know what that word means,” muttered Rodney. “But this time, I can fix it.”

“You can?”

“I’m a genius, Sheppard, I can do anything.”

“You’re also not that kind of doctor,” John pointed out.

Rodney waved a dismissive hand. “I’m not performing surgery, it’s just a bit of anatomy. Where does it hurt?”

“Right here,” said John, bringing his left hand up to a spot just above his shoulder blade. “What are you— _Oh_.”

Rodney’s hands – big and warm and perfect – nudged his own aside. They hit just the right spot to soothe the sore muscles, pressure that was just the right side of painful, easing the tension as they went.

“Oh, my god, I love you,” sighed John.

“Told you,” Rodney said, smugly. 

John felt himself melting under his touch, as Rodney gentled the pressure then leaned in to press a kiss to his husband’s temple.

“Better?” he asked.

“So much,” said John.

Rodney tugged him around for a proper kiss, then stepped back. “I’m going to run down to the mess hall, get us something to eat. You can take a break for that long.”

“I love you,” John repeated.

“I know.”

THE END


End file.
